


It's All About Timing

by skyegazer8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kyber Crystal Caves, Lightsabers, Mentions of Anakin Skywalker||Darth Vader, Minor Violence, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyegazer8/pseuds/skyegazer8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong, confident, smooth Obe Wan Kenobi has lost everything; the Jedi Order, Anakin, and almost all hope. Now, he must find his place again in the galaxy. He does what he knows best, hides behind a wall of sarcasm and an unflappable demeanor while he tries to navigate this new era. If only SOMEONE WOULD STOP GETTING UNDER HIS SKIN. AND TAKING HIS DAMN LIGHT SABER. THAT IS A VERY POWERFUL AND PRECISE WEAPON AND SHOULD NEVER BE WIELDED IN SUCH A CARELESS MANNER- YOU ALMOST TOOK MY ARM OFF</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Or basically my theory is Rey is a Kenobi, and this is the story of how she (sorta) came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

Everyday there was something new. Some new planet or community in the throes of suffering, its echoes flowing through the Force all the way to Tatooine, where no matter how hard he tried, Obi-Wan Kenobi could not shut them out. It had taken him a year after The Purge to stop crying himself to sleep at night, hands over his ears as he rocked back and forth. Now, he took his punishment. It was all his fault people across the galaxy were suffering. Darth Sidious and Vader were burning a wide trail of fear and misery, and he was to blame. He accepted the responsibility of it, so now he listened to every scream, every plea, every sob, desperately begging the force to ease their pain.

It was killing him, doing nothing. It felt like each day a piece of his soul was dying. In all of his life, he had never felt more hollow...or alone.

But he had taken a vow, a solemn oath, to protect Anakin and Padme's child from the most dangerous thing in the universe. And he wasn't about go back on his word.

Luke was three now, with short little legs trying to carry him far, boundless energy, and a bright smile. And clear signs of being Force-sensitive. Just how powerful with the Force Luke was was yet to be determined, but Obi-Wan could see that Luke would be slightly less or equally as powerful as Anakin. The thought made him proud and terrified all at once.

It had been three years since his exile to Tatooine; three years of utter despair across the universe; three years since he practically lost everything. Three years since the Force had abandoned him...

Sure, he could still feel things through it, but meditation now was empty. He used to meditate and the Force would come to him, with its bright and warm energy, gently guiding him in the right direction. Now, it was silent, as if angry with him for letting this happen. He didn't blame it.

He also hadn't had any visions since the Purge.

So, when he dreamt clearly of a world, full of lush forest, deep lakes, and soaring mountains, invaded and stripped of its beauty for tiny, powerful crystals, he awoke before the suns rose, weeping. Both in joy and grief; joy for the Force returning to him and grief for the world that was yet to burn.

After he had gathered himself, he set upon immediately meditating. He felt the thrum of the Force flow through him and he felt more centered than he had in three years. However, it would seem the Force was more stubborn than he had anticipated, and answers remained elusive.

It was midday when it spoke to him, and it's message was brief.

_Go Obi-Wan_

And so he went.


	2. Welcome to Ubardia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziah's name is pronounced Z-EYE-uh.

He landed on the Mid-Rim planet around midnight.

He had...acquired the ship on Tatooine after explaining to Owen and Beru that the Force willed him to leave Tatooine for a short time, telling them they and Luke would be safe while he was gone.

After hiding the ship, snuck through the dense trees, mindful of his purpose here.

Ubardia was a planet rich in resources and culture, its proud and strong people having decided to remain neutral in the Clone Wars. It had no choice now. The Empire had 'interceded' on the people's behalf after its ruling family had been found guilty of treasonous acts. The Empire had shown an overwhelming amount of evidence against the Sedavras, but no one actually believed it to be true. However, the fear the Empire had struck in the Ubardian people proved to be too paralyzing for them to rise up.

Though Obi-Wan knew their suffering to be great, he was not here to help them. Doing that was a task to great for him to handle himself and one that would attract too much attention. No, he came her for the kyber crystals. Though the Jedi had favored the caves on Illum, the council knew the location of all kyber crystal deposits in the galaxy, one of them being in an underground cave system just outside of a village called U'Ari on Ubardia. Which was where he was headed now.

His brown Jedi robe served him well as he flitted through the trees, shrouded in darkness, only light from the moon.

The Empire was getting too close to the caves, which was why the Force had sent him. He moved swiftly, intending to reach the caves, destroy them, and be gone all before day broke.

However, he hadn't planned on getting knocked out.

When he reached the edge of the forest, he looked out in the clearing where U'Ari lay, getting a feel for the lay of the land when he heard a slight whistling sound followed by a loud  _thunk_ , and then everything went black.

***

He regained consciousness slowly, becoming aware of the nasty throbbing at the back of his head and the aches of his body. He then became aware that his arms were over his head with his hands tied, then the feel of the hard wooden post at his back.

Groaning, he groggily blinked his eyes, having a difficult time focusing. He could make out he was in a room. It was mostly dark, with a single light source that bathed a small area in a warm glow.

Before he came fully to his senses, a distinct click then  _pshhheeew_ sounded, and he had a lightsaber to his throat.  _His_ lightsaber.

Immediately, he snapped to full attention. In front of him was a person, short in stature, wearing his robe with the hood up, obscuring half of their face, holding his lightsaber.

"That belongs to me." He was relieved to hear his words came out cool and calm.

"Then why is it in my hand?" So, his attacker was a woman.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he stared at her.

"Who are you and why do you have this?" Her husky voice demanded.

He didn't answer, unsure of what to say. He went by Ben nowadays, since admitting who he truly was was dangerous to himself and those around. However, he had a feeling he should tell this woman the truth.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am a Jedi." His words were met with a scoff.

"The Jedi are dead. Didn't you hear, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Try again." She pressed the lightsaber closer to his flesh, the heat radiating from it seeping into his skin.

"A few survived the Purge. Didn't you hear?" He raised his chin as he snarked back at her. She tilted her head in response, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Admitting to being a Jedi in this day in age is dangerous. You'd have to be either insanely stupid or telling the truth." Another click then _vesssshhh_ , and she turned away from him walking toward a spindly table on the other side of the small room.

"So, Obi-Wan, what brings you to Ubardia?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. Who are you anyway? And why do you have me tied up?" He tugged at the ties, somehow unable to release himself even with the Force.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." He couldn't see it, but he could  _hear_ the smile on her face.

She was typing on a datapad, making some sort of report on it.

"Are you going to untie me."

"Haven't really thought about it." She continued typing.

He had opened his mouth to make a cutting reply when a loud snap of a broken twig came from outside the cabin. In a flash, the datapad was tucked into his robe, and a blaster pulled out. The woman stared at the closed door, tense, with a gun in one hand and his lightsaber in the other.

"Unti-"

She waved a hand back at him, cutting him off. A flash of annoyance ran through him. It was short lived however, when the door banged open and shots were fired in.

The woman had turned his lightsaber back on when the stormtroopers busted in and she managed to block the first few shots that came at her with it.

"Untie me! Let me help!" He called out to her as she fired her blaster, taking down a couple of men.

"Kinda busy!" She shouted as she blocked a shot to her face, the shot ricocheting off the saber.

"Untie me! Now!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a flash of bright blue hurtled at him, straight down his middle. She had swung at him, cutting him free. Tossing it to him, she turned back around, shooting at more clones. Together, they fought until all troopers had been stunned.

He stared down the men, feeling nothing but sorrow, while the woman rushed around the room doing Force knows what.

"We have to go. There'll be more."

He looked up, noticing the hood had fallen revealing her face. He was shocked to discover her identity. Obi-Wan recognized this woman. She was Ziah Sedavra, heir apparent to the throne of Ubardia.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said to her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"So are you. Let's go." 

 


End file.
